Attack on FairyTail
by JoyceLoveYou
Summary: What will happen when a girl comes falling from the sky, saying that she is an Holy Angel and that her mother is the Queen who protects the Universe. Telling that her kingdom is attacked by Zeref and he comes after her. Leaving family behind to find FairyTail, in the hope they will help her. Zerefs next move: The Grand Magic Games. Natsu is also very attracted towards her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I Take my sword out of the man i just pierced trough. The man screams and falls to the ground. Another one I killed. I look at my hands, the are covered in blood. Suddenly I feel a wave of exhausting coming over me. I fell on my knees,trying to catch my breath. My vision is getting blurry and I realize I can't take this much longer.

I hear a warriors scream and out of the corner of my eye I see someone running towards my, sword raised above his head, ready to strike me down. I quickly stand up and block his attack with one sword. As I block his attack with one sword, I clash the other one in his throat. The man coughs a few times en some blood comes on my face. I pull my sword out of his throat and let him bled to death on the ground. Another one I killed. I'm a duel wielder. A holder and user of 2 swords.

Then silence takes over the forest. I look around and see at least 30 dead soldiers on the ground. I killed them all. I sit down over a tree and rest a bit. 'this isn't my first war I have fought. This isn't the first time I have killed. I'm not human. I'm immortal. I'm here to protect this universe. I enjoy killing If it's for the good of the people.' I look around and see all the bodies turning into ash. 'that's right. That aren't humans but demons disguised as humans. They feed on the sorrow and sadness of people. Since there is enough of that in this world they continue to live here. You could almost say it's a plague. And I am here to eradicate them.' my thoughts are being interrupted by noise from the bushes. Slowly I stand up and stabilize myself. ' who's there?' I yell. A person comes out from the bushes and within a second it stands behind me, With a knife on my throat. What speed. I try to get out of his grip but he is to strong. Right now I am so exhausted. 'do you find it strange that I am stronger than you, Princess? Right now you are weak.' the whispers in my ear makes chills run down my spine.' who are you and what do you want?' I yell. Again the whisper. ' as you may hear it is silence. All the demons are dead. But you haven't won yet. There is still one opponent you must kill in order to win this war.' I swallow ' let me guess that's you? The leader of the demons?' the guy laughed softly ' I have been looking for you, Holy Angel Lilliana Heartfilia. I swallowed again. ' and now you have found me. What do you intend to do? Wizard. ' this time the guy laughed louder. ' Chaos will descend over the whole universe. But before that you will have to die. ' I gasped 'That's not going to happen!' I yelled.

Suddenly many man were surrounding us. 'Let our Captain go! They yelled. 'Everyone you life! I am so glad to see you all alive!' I wanted to hug them all and thank them. I didn't even realize the wizard behind me anymore. I was being hold back a force grip and something was pierced through my stomach. I screamed in pain and removed a hand from my stomach, I looked at it and saw that my hand was covered in blood. My vision was getting even more blurry than before. My knees went numb and I could faintly heard my name being called. 'now now don't black out already Whahaha.'i looked up to see that the wizard was holing me up. I must fight him, this is my last opponent. I thought. ' one step closer and your Captain is dead.' I could hear. i closed my eyes to gather all strength I have left. I open my eyes and pushed the wizard away. After that I kicked him in the stomach, he flew against a tree. I was breathing hard and fell to one knee. Immediately all man ran towards me, all standing in front of my, protecting me. ' well I see you do have some strength left. This is going to be fun!' some man growled. ' You bastard! to hell with you!' they all charged in to attack him head on. The wizard grabbed his sword and with one strike all the man were blown away. I watched in horror. How can he be so strong? But still I have to fight him for the sake of all these people! I stood up and grabbed my swords.

' I Holy Angel Lilliana Heartfilia daughter of the Queen, challenge you wizard to a duel that ends with the death!' I screamed. Everyone gasped and silence followed. ' that's fine by me, Princess.' we circled around each other waiting for the first one to strike. I lunged for him, but he blocked me easily. He grabbed my hands and hold them above my head. Trowing my swords on the ground. Then lifted me of the ground just by my hands. I kicked him on his chest and he let go of my hands, I fell on the ground but stood up quickly I punched him in the face and stomach. With every blow I was getting weaker. The wizard took a few steps back and I tried to find my swords but I lost my balance and fell. I still tried to find my swords but then a foot landed hard on my back. I tried to gasp for air. My strength was almost gone. I turned on my back and saw one sword lying. The wizard laughed and raised his sword above his head. At the same time I grabbed my sword and we pierced each other at the same time. The wizard was cursing and blood came out of his mouth. Then he fell on top of me. All the man ran towards me and get the wizard of me.

My vision was almost black, blood came out of my mouth and I was paralyzed. I smiled at every ones worried faces. ' it's over you are free now. My duty here is done.' I said. I could here them crying and preying. I was hurt so much that I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Normally Holy Angels are much stronger than wizards but I have fought for 3 days and 2 nights. I was exhausted and wounded. It doesn't really matter, the people here are free and my duty is done. I can go home now. Rest and prepare to go save another world. I smiled one more time and then let darkness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

my whole body was aching. The pain was unbearable. I screamed but my voice didn't work. I tried to move but I couldn't. Slowly I opened my eyes only to see a bright light. Quickly I closed my eyes again and fell back to sleep.

Someone was shaking me and calling my name. Still half asleep I murmured something and turned around. Then someone yelled in my ear 'WAKE UP LAZY IDIOT!' I was so surprised that I fell out of bed. With a loud thud I hit the ground. Angry I stood up only to see Annebelle laughing her butt of. 'Ann where was that for?' I screamed angry. Between laughing she tried to finish her sentence. 'you wouldn't wake up so this was the only option!' suddenly a sharp pain came through my body and I fell to my knees. Ann quickly rushed over to my side and laid me on the bed.

'I'm sorry, I didn't knew I that it still hurts.' is what she said. ' this isn't the first time but I still can't get used to it.' ' of course you can't get used to it. Dying isn't just something. You're special.' I laughed ' special, I am not special at all! I'm an accident that came in handy, remember? If I couldn't control my powers mom would have killed me, for the sake of the angels and humans.' hurt was written all over my face. ' you are not an accident Lilliana absolutely not, don't ever say that again. Besides you are an miracle you have powers we don't have, you are the strongest of us all and you heal so fast that even if you were stabbed it will heal immediately.' I sighed. ' but why did you die sis? You only die when you don't have any energy left to heal. Did you get your rest? And enough food?' I gasped, I almost forgot. We won the war but are they save now? I panicked. 'relax sister, that world is save you have done well.' slowly my heartbeats went back to normal. I sighed in relief. ' I guess it's to early to tell now. I will come back later, so take a good rest now. I looked how she left the room. I was alone again.

I looked out of the window and saw the sun go down. 'It's evening already? Guess I slept all day.' I laid back down and closed my eyes to welcome the darkness. I was woken up by sun ray's that shined in my face. I opened my eyes and looked to the window. Slowly I stepped out of bed and walked to the window. I opened the window and walked to the balcony. The birds were chirping. The wind was blowing trough my hair. And the sun was rising. From the balcony you could see the whole kingdom. I sighed and rested my arms on the railing of the balcony. This is a good moment to tell you who I am.

My name Is Lilliana Heartfilia. I'm one of the daughters of the Queen. The Queen is my mom so I am a princess. Who my father is I have no idea. We do missions in different worlds, those worlds are in danger or are going to be. and we solve that. We live in our own world and kingdom, with the name Home. This is a place where all Angels live with each other in peace. Angels of the royal family are Holy Angels, they have more power than an normal angel. There are 10 Holy Angels. My sister plus me are 9 Holy Angels, My Mother is the 10th. My sisters have the power to heal others not themselves . And with there voice they can sing beautiful songs that can change your heart. We also age very slow. Now it's my turn. The reason why I call myself an accident is because I am different. I can heal others and myself very fast to the point it the wound isn't vital anymore and sometimes the whole wound. I can also sing but there are still some things different. I have destructive powers, I am much stronger than an average Angel, I also am an duel wielder. Angels don't use violence. But I do. All Holy Angels can use magic. Each of us a different type. I use Light Magic. It can purify and destroy anything. It is very powerful. I can also use telepathy. If I kiss anyone we can use telepathy with each other, If the feelings are the same. My soul is also different. My soul is exactly divided into two sides. A good side and an evil side. Angels call it an perfect soul. That is also why I can use force, without evil you can't you force. All the other Angels and my sisters even the Queen has very little evil and a great amount good. And of course we all have gorgeous white wings. Where we can fly very fast with. And Holy Angels can transport there self everywhere they want. Ow yes and I am an kind of type who can't get a boyfriend. I'm actually the only one without a boyfriend. But the problem is that I don't like any of the angels. I like humans. But humans and angels can't be together. Because you must make a bond, when the human confesses en kisses you. The human or wizard becomes extremely powerful. But will age like us, so in the end he will lose everything.

My thought where being interrupted by Ann coming in. 'Lilliana, Mother wants to see you. You have a new mission.' then she left the room. This is who I am and from this very moment my story about killing, love, betrayal and friends begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My heels were echoing through the hall. 'I wander what kind of mission I get this time... I hope it's an easy one.' I said to the guards that were guarding the room of my mother. They didn't flinch but after I coughed they responded. They looked at me and I to them. ' Yes princess, we hope that to. And that you may return to Home safely.' one of the guard said. Smiling I said ' Thanks guy's that's what I wanted to hear! A good motivation is never bad.' I bowed and they opened the door. As I walked in I saw the queen on her throne. I bent to one knee and waited for the queen to speak.

' Daughter, I know you aren't fully healed yet but I have got a emergency mission for you ' ' Chaos will descend.' I heard that before, from that wizard. 'what does that mean mother?' I asked. 'A great evil is coming our way, he is more powerful than anything you have faced before.' 'who is it?' I got quite nervous. ' it's Zeref' okay now I am officially scared. ' b-utt how? I thought Zeref was put into a eternal sleep?!' sweat drops slide down my face. ' yes that's true. But something or someone has awakened him. In a short time he will come here to get you.' 'what why me?' my body started shaking. ' ' because you are a threat to him. You can stop him. That's why you must die.' I felt quite proud that I could be able to defeat Zeref but also terrified about the thought of battling him. ' that's also the reason why you must leave at once.' 'wow slow down, I can defeat him but I must leave at once why?' 'you can defeat him but not on your own. You need help.

And I know the perfect guild who can help you.' 'guild what is that again?' ' A guild is a place where people come come together and do missions for money. Everyone in a guild can do magic. There are very much kind of magic. They also have their own mark. They are like a family.' ' a guild seems nice.

So what am I suppose to do?' I asked. ' you will to Earthland and go to Fairy Tail.' mother said. ' On Earthland there is something that is called The Grand Magic Games. Zeref will make his move this year with the Eclipse, If they come we are all done for. on that moment the ground began to tremble and break. ' he is here.' mother said. ' Go you must hurry we will hold him of so that you can escape.'

'now way I am staying here!' 'Don't be selfish and go! Go to Macarov that is Fairy Tail's master. And tell him: Chaos is starting to descend.' on that moment all my other sister ran the room in. ' Mothers wizards are attacking the castle and we are losing!' Ann said. ' Lilliana use the secret passage and leave. There isn't much time!' with pain in my heart I turned around and left the room. Quickly I ran towards my room where the passage is. But on my way I came across some wizards. Somehow I fought them of but my old wound in my stomach reopened. Together with some new ones.

I quickly closed my door behind me and ran to the wall. I spoke some magical words and the passage went open. I ran down the stairs, it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly i missed a step and fell all the way down. I stood up and looked in front of me. There was a door that leads outside the castle and I could escape. Some sun rays were shining trough the door, I realized my vision was very blurry trough blood lose. Somehow I was able to grab the doorknob. And I pushed, the door went open and because of the strong wind I fell immediately. Quickly I spread my wings and flap them around me. ' think of Earthland, of Fairy Tail, of Macarov.' my wings started glowing and I transported to Earthland. Softly the wind was blowing beside me and the sky was cloudless. ' I did it! Now I need to find Fairy Tail' my wings disappeared and I felt really weak. I was falling. I tried to spread my wings but I just didn't have the strength for it. I saw the sea coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact to come. The impact wasn't so hard was I thought it would be, but still it hurt. Slowly I sank down the bottom of the see. The last thing I remembered is that a warm hand grabbed me and pulled me up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly I was coming by. The first thing I felt was a hand on my face, it was quite comfortable. When I opened my eyes I saw pink, pink hair to be precisely. And it was coming closer until I could feel the hot breath on my face. I jolted awake and screamed. The boy crawled away and I coughed. Apparently I got some water in my lungs. When I coughed it all up I felt a hand on my back. ' Girl are you okay?' she asked. I looked at her. She had blond hair with brown eyes. She looked nice. ' I am Lucy and you are?' Lucy asked. I had no idea if I could trust these people but I took the risk. ' I am Lilliana.' I said.

I looked around to see quite a big group standing around me. A girl with red hair. A boy with blue/black hair. The boy with the pink hair. A little girl with long blue hair. An other girl with blue hair. And two cats, a blue one and a white one. Are these people all magicians? ' uhmm.. are you all magicians?' I asked. ' the girl with the red hair spoke: I am Erza and yes we are. I use Requip magic. Then the blue/black hair guy spoke: I am Gray. And I use Ice magic. And then Lucy spoke: well I am Lucy and I am an celestial spirit mage. The girl with blue hair spoke: 'I am Juvia and I use Water Magic. And Gray is my lover.' 'WHAT no I am not.' Gray said. Ahhh Gray-sama punish me! Grays face just turned pale. Then the little blue haired girl spoke: uhmmm I am uhm Wendy. I am an Sky Dragon Slayer. Ahhh and I am Natsu, an Fire Dragon Slayer! I could tell Natsu has a lot of energy.

' you literally fell from the sky, are you okay?' suddenly everything came back to me. Zeref, my mission. ' Fairy tail. I need to find Fairy Tail. I said. ' well we are Fairy Tail.' Lucy said. A pressure just lifted of my shoulder. ' Great! I need Macarov the Master.' ' Why do you need master?' Erza asked. ' I am sorry I can't tell you but it is an emergency. My Kingdom is under attack. And I need your Guilds help. Please let me speak to him.' I felt the tears welling up in me. ' okay I see, this is indeed am emergency. Let's go back to the guild.' Erza said.'yosssh it's settled then, leave it to us.' Natsu said. I smiled. And everyone around me smiled back.

I tried to stand but my legs gave in and I fell. All my powers were gone, I had no energy left. I felt really weak. ' come let me help you.' Natsu said. He picked me up in a bridal style and began to walk. I blushed. Everyone looked at Natsu but he didn't seen to mind. 'okay Let's go Minna!' his arms are warm and strong, I felt save. Slowly I drifted of in a deep sleep. 'Oj, that girls face It's familiar. Only I can't come up to it.' said Lucy to Gray. 'Well I think we will find out soon enough.' Gray said.

( BTW i'm making the characters a little how I want, so they might be a bit different than from the Anime)

(and my English isn't very good, i hope it doensn't bother you)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was pitch black. ' Where am I?' in the distance a figure showed up. ' mother is that you?' the figure screamed and tried to say something. ' What's wrong?' then it disappeared. Another figure appeared. This time it felt very evil. ' Princess Lilliana, I am coming for you.' it said. I tried to run away but I couldn't move. The figure came awfully close and I could feel it's breath. ' Home is down, now you are only left. You are all alone!' 'NOOOOO!' I jolted awake. And I started shaking. Where am I? Who was touching my back? Slowly I turned around only to see no one. Was it my imagination? When I calmed down a bird came sitting on the edge of the window. Slowly I put my hand out and reached out for the bird. The bird hopped on my hand and began to chirp. I smiled and began to sing:

(Kimi no Kioku, Hakkuouki) (translated to English)

Petals dance about and a tear runs down my cheek,  
back then we used to stare at the petals together, but now, I'm alone.

Remembering scares me  
so I close my eyes and heart.  
But no matter how many times I try to erase it,  
at that time you overflow from my memories.

I wished I could always protect you no matter how hurt I am.  
I wished I could watch over you while being closer to you than anyone.  
The warmth of when I held you are still in my arms,  
I won't forget it…  
no matter how many seasons pass, I think of you.

I still remember the first time we met,  
you had a sad face wavering under the Moonlight.

While holding onto pain,  
it drenched your eyes and your heart.  
I embraced your wide back and whispered "I'm here for you"

These gentle hand embracing you are only for you,  
I didn't say anything, I just held you.  
Even if I loose everything I won't regret it,  
I honestly thought that.  
Even to the extent of not loving anyone else again.

We promised to always be together  
and you stroked my hair. But why? Why are you not by my side?  
The warmth of when I held you are still in my arms,  
I won't forget it…  
no matter how many seasons pass, I think of you.

I didn't realize someone was watching me. So I was kinda shocked. The bird flew away into the sky. I turned around to see Lucy standing there. ' We heard you scream, so I thought you were awake.' Lucy said. ' ow yes, I had an nightmare that's all.' I said back. ' Well the master really wants to see you, if you are okay with that.' she said. ' Yes that's more than okay!' I sat straight and stood up. ' Are you okay? You had really severe injuries. ' she asked. ' Yeahh my body has already healed. It just needed some rest, that's all.' I said smiling. I followed her when we walked down the stairs. It was getting noisier and louder. ' What is going on?' I asked. ' ow the guild is probably in an fight again.' Lucy said. 'Wait a fight? Why?' ' that's just part of our guild, sometimes we like to fight each other.' she said. When we were downstairs I was shocked.

Tables and chairs were flying around your head. You got hit with magic. And all of them seemed to like it. I froze and my mouth hang open. ' Lilliana, your mouth is open.' she giggled. Quickly I closed my mouth and looked at Lucy. ' yeah somehow that was my first reaction to, you will get used to it.' she said. Suddenly a flying blue cat bumped into me. For a second it was confused than looked at me. ' do you have fish?' he asked. ' What, no I don't have any fish.' I said. ' Happy, this is Lilliana she is the one we saved from the beach.' Lucy said. ' Ow I am sorry. I am Happy the partner of Natsu. I didn't remember you something flew against my head.' he said. ' it's okay, let me see it.' I said. I put my hands on Happy's head and concentrated. A wind was blowing from my toes to my head. Then my hand started glowing a bright white light. After a few seconds I took my hand from his head. ' How are you feeling, Happy?' I asked. Oj, the pain is gone. Your so good!' on that moment an chair hit Happy's head. ' auw that.. didn't hurt at all. You are even better than Wendy.'

' hey, Lilliana you have got quite a big magic presence.' Lucy said. Everyone else had apparently felt I to because they had stopped fighting, and they were looking at me. 'Happy, what are you doing?' Natsu asked. ' Lilliana healed my head and It feels even stronger now!' he said. ' So that's what I felt. ' Natsu said. ' You know what happened Lilliana, on the beach?' 'no I don't Happy tell me.' I said. ' well when you fell from the sky into the water, we were all quite shocked. Then Natsu jumped into the water en pulled you out, it was quite cool to see. And after that he caressed your cheek with a very worried face! (Happy was getting somehow quite hyper) and then he wanted to kiss you!' he said. ' AHH HAPPY, it is not what you think! who wouldn't have saved a girl? And you where cold. I wanted to give you mouth to mouth**.** Okay that sounded wrong...'Natsu said in panic. The only thing Lucy and I could do was laugh. Together with the whole guild. Natsu blushed. He looked quite cute that way.

Suddenly someone threw a chair Natsu's way, he didn't see it coming. Lucy screamed his name but it was all ready to late. I had no choice. With speed I stood in front of Natsu with my hand up, when the chair almost hit my hand it screamed: protective barrier! The table splatted into pieces. Everyone was shocked. And their mouth hung open. ' I guess your plan failed Gajeel.' a girl with short blue hair said. My vision went blurry and I stumbled. Natsu grabbed my arm and spun me against him. I blushed furiously. After Natsu realized what he had done he also began to blush. ' They Liiikeee Each otherrrr' Happy said. Everyone laughed and we parted fast.

The girl with the short blue hair was walking towards me. ' Hii I am Levy. Your body may have healed but your energy hasn't. When you where asleep I did some research on you. Because your face seemed very familiar' 'Hii, so you know?' I asked. ' Yes I know you are an..' quickly I put my hands on her mouth. ' ow I understand, sorry. But are still in a state of shock that's why you where so dizzy. You must have experienced something horrible. ' she said. I sighed and took my hands from her face. ' By the way, the guy that threw the chair was Gajeel. He is an Iron Dragon Slayer.' Levy said. ' it was a pretty weak trow.' I said. I heard Gajeel mutter something.

'shall we go the Master, Lilliana?' ' Yes sure,Lucy.' I said. 'Oj, Mirajane can you bring Lilliana to master?' Lucy said. Behind the bar there was a beautiful woman with white hair and a little ponytail on the head. ' Sure Lucy, Master is in his room now. Come I will bring you.' Mirajane said. I said goodbye to Happy, Natsu, Lucy and Levy and followed Mirajane. ' Master was quite interested in you, when he heard about you. Myself to.' Mirajane said. ' Well you don't see a girl falling from the sky everyday.' I said nervous, ' here we are, I will leave you alone now, bye Lilliana.' ' Thank you, bye Mirajane.' I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Knob Knob* ' uhmm Hello? Can I come in?' I said insecure. ' yes you can come in.' a voice said. Slowly I opened the door and saw a very little man sitting in a chair behind a desk. ' come further child, I am master Macarov. Master of this guild.' he said. I closed the door and sat down on a chair. ' why did you want to speak to me, Lilliana? You are the number 1 topic right now in the guild.' ' Well ' I started. All the frustration and anger just needed out. ' Chaos is starting to descend.' I said. The masters face froze and went pale. His face grew frightened and afraid. ' You are... Angelique's daughter aren't you?' he said carefully. ' Yes I am, our kingdom was attacked by wizards.' I said. ' I had no word to circumscribe his face. ' You mean he is awake?' ' Yes Zeref is awake and now coming after me.' when I said those words I realized how bad the situation was. ' Mother said that I could defeat him with your guilds help. But I don't know what to do. I have been a war leader so many times but right now I am just lost. I'm scared.' my body started shaking and I didn't know what to do. How can I ask for humans to help with a war to the death? That's just terrible. ' Right now we can't do anything. Here in Fairy Tail we will protect you. Until we know the next move of him.' Master said. ' I was shocked, me being protected. That's probable the first time. But indeed he was right right now we can't do anything.

' Minna listen, I am going to introduce a new Guild member.' Master said. The whole guild was quiet and was listening to the master. Right next to the master was I. The new guild member. ' Our new guild member Lilliana.' he said. Everyone was clapping and cheering. 'BUT' master said. And everyone was quiet again. ' She is here for a reason. Lilliana is an Holy Angel. She is an princess and her kingdom was attacked by enemies. We as guild are going to defeat the enemies, but until we know the next move she is under our protection.' everyone was dead quit and staring at me. ' Now I know you. You stand in that book about the Angels and their world. You are one of the queen's daughters.' Lucy said breaking the ice.

'Master, who is that enemy? Wendy asked. Master remained silence. ' It is the Zeref.' I said finally. Everyone's faces changed immediately. ' Something of Someone has awakened him and now he want's to trow the world into chaos. Because I am the one who can stop him, I must die. That's why he attacked Home, my kingdom. My Mother said I couldn't defeat him on my own without your help, that's why I was looking for Fairy Tail. I had to leave the people and my family behind. I have no idea how they are doing.' I said sad. ' Are they... dead.' Wendy asked carefully. ' No they aren't dead, I can feel it.' I said sighing. ' That explains the state of shock you are in.' Levy said. 'You know I don't believe your tale about being an angel. And also about Zeref, we have fought him before. He disappeared and now he is back? ' Gajeel said.

'It is true.' a female voice said from the back. A white female cat was walking into the guild.'What did you say, Carla?' Wendy said ' I saw her in my vision, she is certainly an Holy Angel.' Carla said. 'tss.' Gajeel muttered. ' Zeref is indeed awake but waited on making his move. Now he is at full strength he is ready. We don't know what he is up to but if we don't stop him the world is done for.' Carla said worried. The guild was silent. 'Actually I know what he is up to.' I said careful. Now everyone was looking at me. ' I do not know much but before I had to escape mother said something about a Grand Magic Games. That he will make his move there.' I said.

' The Grand Magic Games?' Master said confused. ' now you speak of that, what is our ranking?' Erza said. ' Well, we once where the strongest guild but since you have slept for 7 years on Tenrou Island... we are the weakest guild in Fiore.' a boy around 13 said. ' WHAAT Romeo are you kidding me? Weakest guild in Fiore?' Natsu screamed. ' Than we have an excuse to participate, right?' Wendy said. ' You're totally right Wendy.' Erza said. 'In you win you will receive 30 million jewels if I remember well.' Mirajane said. The masters eyes began to sparkle. ' All right we are going to participate in The Grand Magic Games. Let's go for the money.. uhm I mean to stop Zeref and be fiores number 1 again! Master said. Everyone in the guild cheered very loud. ' now I am going to announce who are going to participate in the Games.' master said. And everyone was quiet again.

' First Natsu.' ' Yoshhh.' Natsu said. 'Second Erza' Erza only stood there with a big smile on her face. ' Third Gray' ' Grayyy-samaa!' Juvia screamed with hearts in her eyes. ' fourths Lucy and Fifth Wendy.' 'WHAAT' they yelled. Both their mouth fell open. 'And last Lilliana.' my eyes widened in shock. ' I am going to?' I said. ' Yes of course you are.' master said. Lucy and Wendy were still protesting. ' Master, why not let go Laxus or Gildarts?' Lucy whined. ' I am not ready for this...' Wendy said with tears in her eyes. ' well, to honest I would do that but they are on a mission far away. So I can't.' Master said sarcastic. ' Those two literally fell on the ground. ' We are doomed...' they said in unison. I had to laugh a bit. ' When is this Game?' I asked. ' From now on 3 months.' Mirajane answered. ' We only have 3 months to train?' Lucy said. ' Let's do some special training on the beach.' Erza said. ' That's a good idea, Erza.' I said. ' does everyone agree?' Master said. ' Yeah we do.' we said all.

Evening was falling and in the guild everyone was celebrating. People were drunk, sang and dance. I was quite amusing to see. I sat at a table looking at my new friends. Suddenly someone sat beside me. ' uhmm hey.' ' Hey Wendy.' I said. ' uhmm Princess Lilliana-Sama can I ask you something?' she asked. ' Sure, but please call me just Lilliana. It's a little awkward with those honorifics ' I said. ' okay. Lilliana were have you your guild mark?' she asked. ' I can't put anything on my body. Within a day it disappears. So I have a necklace.' I showed her the necklace. ' ow it's like that. Is it fun to be an Angel?' she asked. That surprised me. ' Well, that is difficult.' ' You don't have to answer is you don't want.' Wendy said in panic. I laughed. ' it's alright only difficult to answer, it is great but also very exhausting and even deadly. It's a little of both.' I smiled at Wendy, she was so cute. ' I see. It must have been very hard.' she said sad. I suddenly felt guilty, this girl had no idea how hard it was. ' ow but it is also very fun, I get to meet new people and make new friends.' I said quick. ' I am glad to meet you, Wendy.' her sadness disappeared and she smiled at me.

' so tell me, is Carla your partner, Wendy?' I asked. ' Yes she is. She can see the future. She can come over a little rough and hard but she cares for all of us, also for you.' she said smiling.

When I saw her smile I just had to smile to. ' do you know what this special training is tomorrow?' I asked. Her face stiffened. ' no I don't and to be honest I don't wanna know if Erza made it.' she said. I laughed. ' Wendy you should relax. Everything will be okay. You have nothing to worry about, you have your friends around you all the time.' I said reassuringly. ' but I don't know if I can do it. What if I lose?' she said worried. My face softened. ' I think they are more worried if you are okay. Winning is important, but the safety of your friends is more important.' I said. ' Yeah, your right. That's Fairy Tail.' her smile appeared again.

Natsu came walking towards us. ' Here a drink.' he said. Wendy was slipping out of the table. ' I will leave you two alone, bye Lilliana.' she said slyly. My eyes widened and I blushed. ' Thank you, Natsu.' I took the drink and I took a zip. Natsu sat beside me. ' is this alcohol?' I asked laughing. ' yeah it is, do you like it?' he asked. ' yeah I do, in the castle they never let me drink. Only on a special occasion.' I said smiling. Natsu smiled back. Damn, he has a cute smile. What am I thinking. Am I falling in love with a human, AGAIN? Okay this is getting annoying. 'What's wrong Lilliana?' Natsu asked. ' ow it's nothing.' I said nervous. Quickly I drank the drink at once. I put the glass down and took a deep sigh. This is something I didn't saw coming. I let my head hang back and closed my eyes. ' uhmm Lilliana you have some on your face.' Natsu said. ' ow where, here?' I put my hand om my right cheek. I didn't really took the effort to open my eyes, or put my head back. ' No here.' he said.

He grabbed my hand and put it on my left cheek. I wiped it way but he didn't let go of my hand. Actually he came closer. I didn't move, I couldn't. We were only centimeters apart, I could feel his hot breath om my face. This was just like our first meeting, only different. I was blushing furiously. I could see he was blushing too. Then he closed the gap between us. On that moment I just melted away. I closed my eyes and kissed back. He let go of my hand and put both hands around my waist, pulling me closer. My hands found a way around his neck, into his hair. Natsu deepened our kiss by licking my lips. I was surprised but opened my mouth to let him in. we explored each others mouth and had a battle for dominance, which Natsu won. Our breath became heavier. Things were obvious heating up. I was afraid he might hear my heartbeat. Suddenly he pulled me on his lap. Right now we were even more closer. Something was boiling up inside my stomach. I seriously didn't knew that the guild was watching and cheering. We were in our own little world. Damn he is a good kisser. I should give him that. Most of the time he was goofing around but now he is completely serious. Slowly we ended the kiss. I admit, I like him. We put our foreheads against each other and took a moment to catch our breath. * I like you.* ' What was that? Did I just heard your thoughts?' Natsu asked. ' Yeah, when an Angel kisses someone with the same feeling they will be able to use telepathy.' I said. * I like you to.* I giggled *good to hear.*

'no wait this isn't right, if this go's any further and you say IT you will become.. ' I said out loud. I was shocked, what have I done. ' What's wrong, Lilliana?' Natsu asked. No I couldn't do that to him. My eyes got teary. ' I am sorry Natsu, I can't the prize is just to high I can't possible do that to you.' I said. I stood up and walked to the door, I could feel his sad stare into my back. ' if you want to know why, read the book Lucy knows me from.' I said without looking back. I left everyone confused behind. I ran and I ran until my legs gave in. I sat down the edge of a river, thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'What did I do?' Natsu asked sad. 'You did nothing wrong, Natsu' Mirajane said. ' Guys I am back. Here is the book.' Lucy said. ' Angels and their world, interesting.' Gray said. ' Let me read it.' Levy said. 'I can read it 18x faster with my Gale-Force Reading Glasses.' she said. Levy grabbed the book and began reading, it was a thick book but she was done within a minute. ' Natsu.. I understand why.' Levy said. ' then tell me why.' Natsu said. ' When an Angel kisses an other being than they can use telepathy with each other if the feelings are the same. But they have to let each others in they can also block it. In others words you will make a bond. And with the bond you can feel each others presence, life energy and location. ' Levy said. Everyone was good listening to her. ' But when the other being says he loves her then there will be a change of things. The other being will get some Sacred powers, so he will become stronger. Also it will age just like an Angel which is very slow in compare to a human. So in the end the being will lose everyone against time.' Levy said finishing her sentence. ' That's why she said the prize was to high and she couldn't be with you.' Lucy said understandable. ' You have made the bond but she didn't want it to go any further. I can understand that.' Carla said. ' Why don't you try to come trough her? Natsu.' Wendy said. 'okay I will try. But how?' she asked. ' Just think of her is enough.' Levy said. * Lilliana where are you? Where are you?* ' Found ya.' Natsu screamed. Then he raced out of the guild while thanking Levy and the others. But Levy had read something else about my evil side, that she didn't want to tell. And she hoped that she would never see it. But I wouldn't be so sure about that.

(Back to me.)

I dried my tears. There is no time to cry, everyone is in danger and I sit here crying about a boy. I need to cooperate with everyone, so I will just pretend that nothing happened. Now that I am thinking about it, shall I go check up Home? Maybe all the angels are waiting for my return? Maybe they are all kidnapped! I need to check. I stood up and spread my wings. I took a stand to fly away.

' WAIT! ' I heard from somewhere. ' Stop don't go' I saw Natsu coming closer with great speed. I already saw he couldn't stop and he knocked us both down. ' Natsu what the hack are you doing?' I said rubbing the back of my head. ' I know why! And I don't care. As long as I don't say IT, it won't be a problem right?' Natsu said. ' Well I don't know, that's the problem because if it don't you will lose everything.' I said soft. Suddenly an idea popped up in my head. ' Let's ask Crux.' I said. ' You mean the Celestial Spirit from Lucy?' Natsu asked surprised. ' Yeah let's ask. Come on' I said happy. I let my wings disappear and started running. ' come on Natsu or I am going without you!' I screamed half laughing. I had already forgotten Home. Quickly Natsu followed and than we arrived at the guild, or actually we fell into the guild. I stumbled and fell with Natsu on me.

' Well look what we have here.' gray said. Natsu stood up and helped me up. ' Where is Lucy?' I asked with hurry. ' She had to get something at her home, she will be back soon.' Wendy said. ' There is no time to lose.' I said resolutely. ' There is no time for what?' Erza asked. ' Ow you will see in just a minute.' I said smiling. I summoned the switcher on my back and grabbed on sword. Everyone looked in ahw. ' Wait how are you able to do that?' Wendy asked. ' haven't you seen the pictures in the book?' I asked grinning. I held the sword above my head and swung it down in one swing. ' OPEN, GATE OF THE SOUTHERN CROSS. CRUX.' I said. You heard a doorbell and there was Crux, also right on that moment Lucy stepped into the guild. The guild just stood there unable to say anything. ' Wait Crux what are you doing here?' Lucy asked confused. ' Princess Lilliana-Sama has summoned me. ' Crux said and then fell asleep. ' But Lilliana is an Angel they can't call up Spirits, right?' Lucy said. ' Lucy do you want to know my full name?' I asked her. ' Sure, tell me ' she answered. ' My full name is: Lilliana Lois Heartfilia' I said. Everyone's mouths just fell to the ground.

' How can you have the same surname?' Natsu asked. Suddenly the sleeping Crux waked up with a loud scream. ' That is because the Heartfilia's descend from Angels. Especially Lucy Heartfilia, you are a direct descend from Lilliana.' Crux said. ' What? I don't get it.' Lucy said confused. ' on one day an Angel met an human with powers, a mage. What his powers were is still unknown. But the Angel and the mage got a baby and that baby was a Celestial Spirit Mage. So was that magic created. It's a mix.' Crux said. ' Angels don't summon spirits because most of us aren't powerful enough. We don't use Magical Powers to summon them but we use our own energy, that's why it is very difficult and it makes you tired.' I said. ' Well, there are still things we can learn these days.' Erza said. ' But Crux the reason I summoned you is because you have to look into something for me.' I said quick. ' I already know your question. And I already know the answer.' Crux said calmly. ' Well, what is it?!' Natsu asked impatient. ' the answer to your question is, Yes you can do that as long as he doesn't say IT.' Crux said. 'Milady I will leave now, your energy is draining.' ' Yes, alright thank you. And say hii to the rest. And tell Leo, Aries is mad at him. He really blew it this time.' I said. Crux nodded and a light appeared and Crux was gone.

' By the way, Lilliana what was that about?' Wendy asked. ' ow.. just … a question nothing else.' I said nervous. I slowly turned around to see Natsu with a big goofy smile on his face. ' Guess that's a Yes?' he said smiling. ' Guess that's a Yess indeed.' I said. Natsu walked to me and gave me a hug. His strong arms fitted perfectly around me. I put my hand around his waist and smelled in his scent. His scarf was soft and warm. And again that feeling inside my stomach. I could just stay like this forever. I didn't notice the whole guild was clapping and cheering. We broke the hug and he gave me a peck on the lips. I could have melted right there on that spot.

' I don't know what happened but I think everything is okay now.' Erza said with a soft smile. ' Yeah your right.' Gray said. ' I actually didn't think he would ever get girlfriend, and not to think about an Angel.' he said. ' What did you say, droopy eyes?' Natsu said. ' yeah you heard me, Pyromaniac.' Gray said. They were calling each other names with there foreheads against each other. And there were coming two aura's coming of, Fire and ice. ' oj oj, their they go again.' Mirajane said chuckling.

In the meantime Lucy had come to me. ' Do you actually have a place to sleep?' she asked. Crap didn't think about that. ' No I haven't. That sucks.' I said. ' Well, you can stay in Fairy Tail for a while or I can ask the land lady for a extra bed in my room.' she said. ' Really? That would be great Lucy!' I smiled and hugged Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Save me... save me.. Lilliana-sama save me.' ' Who is there? Hallo?' I said. Again it was pitch black and someone was standing the distance. 'Don't abandon us, we need you.' it said. Many figures were standing in the distance now. ' Save us, Don't abandon us, please help us.' they said echoing. ' Stop it, what is this feeling of guilt, terror, sadness, pain?' I said. My head was hurting and the words were repeating in my head. The words became louder and louder. ' STOP IT.' my head felt like it was going to explode.

'Lilliana wake up, wake up!' I heard far away. Who is it? Lucy? 'Wake up, what's wrong? You're scaring me.' yes that is obvious Lucy. I will wake up, I want to. I want to get out of this nightmare. I sweated and I was heating up. Someone is controlling me in my sleep. I heard footsteps and a door being closed. Suddenly everything was silence and every figure was gone except for one.

' Come now, be afraid, be scared. Let the darkness take you over. You will be freed from your suffering. Come let darkness in, or you will get a little visit today.' It said. 'I am alone in the dark and no one will be here. I am scared, Natsu save me.' I said shaking. I felt my body cramp together. This is no good, I won't hold out much longer. ' Lilliana, Lilliana!' that isn't Lucy. Then who is it? It is a male. ' Come on Lilliana, I am right here. You don't need to be afraid.' wait... is that Natsu? Suddenly Natsu stand in front of me. ' Give me a hug, there is no need to be afraid.' he hold out his hands. I took his hand trembling. He pulled me in a hug and I felt immediately save. The world that was pitch black, was no shining yellow and white. My trembling stopped and I sighed. ' Now wake up, Lilliana.' he said. ' Yes I will' I closed my eyes and after a minute I opened them.

I saw Lucy with a scared face and Natsu holding my hand. Slowly my trembling stopped and I had control over my body again. I was still breathing deep as if I hadn't had oxygen for 10 minutes. I calmed down and looked at my friends. ' Lilliana, what in the world happened?' Lucy said worried. Natsu who was still holding my hand, sat next to me on my bed. ' I don't know...' I said soft. ' You don't need to tell right now, just tell us later.' Natsu said. He gave a little squeeze in my hand. I smiled at him.

' How late it?' I asked. ' it's about 4 o'clock in the morning.' Lucy said. ' What it's still so early? Why did you wanted to wake me up so early in the morning? I am not a morning person you know?' I said laughing. ' Well, we have to at the guild at 7, so I thought you wanted to take your time.' Lucy said indignant. ' Ow well I am sorry, thanks for thinking about me.' I said smiling. Lucy's smile returned on her face. ' to be honest I'd like more sleep.' I said yawning. Next to me Natsu was yawning too. ' How about one more hour?' I said negotiating. ' Yeah, I'd like that too!' Natsu said with his usual big smile. Lucy who was already dressed and ready was thinking. ' Alright, be sure to be at the guild at 6. Got it?' Lucy said threatening. She looked quite scary that way. Quickly Natsu and I nodded together. ' Good.' Lucy said praising herself.

She grabbed on of her spirit keys and swung it down. ' OPEN THE GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR, NIKORA.' a little dog like spirit came out. It hopped in Lucy's arms and it was shaking the whole time. ' Who is your little friend, Lucy?' I said snickering. ' This is Plue, Plue and I always walk together to the guild.' Lucy said. ' Heee, it's the dog!' Natsu said happy. ' It's not a dog Natsu!' Lucy said angry. ' Then what is it?' I asked. ' Well... it's obvious.. a.. I DON'T KNOW. But it is not a dog.' Lucy said angry and little nervous. I couldn't hold my laugh any more and I burst out laughing. Soon after, Lucy and Natsu had to laugh to. Plue was holding his hands in the air and kept saying, PLUE. Which was very funny to see. After we were done laughing Lucy said goodbye and kept saying to be on time if Erza didn't want to kill us. Natsu and I were sitting there nodding like obedient pets.

Once Lucy was gone I fell back on the bed, sighing. Natsu who had let go of my hand came lay beside me. ' What are you doing?' I asked curious. ' I want to sleep.' he said simply. ' There is also Lucy's bed you know?' I said responding. He sighed. ' But I want to lay here, with you.' he said putting his head further in the pillow. I looked away and blushed deep. I felt him shifting and suddenly I felt a warm hand forming around my waist, pulling me closer. When he touched me, I got electric shocks trough my body. And my face was crimson red. I was still with my back against him and I could feel him breathing on my neck, what gave me shivers. * Damn it, what am I going to do? This is so embarrassing!* I thought. ' you don't need to do a thing, Lilliana. Just relax.' Natsu said. I forgot we can use telepathy. My face became redder than It already was, is that is even possible. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, so now we were face to face. He put his forehead against mine and held it there. ' Are you okay? You are heating up.' he said worried. Ow he has no idea! If this goes on I am going to faint. ' Yeahh... I am perfectly fine.' I said nervous. That boy has no idea what he does to me. I could feel his arm tighten around me. ' you are tired, right? Get some more sleep.' he said. No I don't wanna go back to sleep. I don't wanna have a nightmare or being controlled. ' Natsu I am sleepy but I don't wanna go to sleep. I am afraid to sleep.' I said soft. Natsu held his head up and looked at me. ' Was it that scary?' he asked with concern. ' Stop staring, it feels weird.' I said dodging the question. ' Don't dodge the question.' he said. What he saw trough it? I said nothing. He sighed and put his head back on the pillow. He stroked my cheek with his hand. ' It's all gonna be okay.' he said with a adorable smile. I sighed, what am I going to do without him?

His hand didn't pull away but pulled me closer. He shifted and kissed me soft, only for a few seconds then he pulled away. ' With me here you don't have anything to fear. I will protect you.' he said confident. I blushed mad, no one has ever sad that to me. I am always the one who says that. I nodded. My lips felt cold, I wanted more. I don't know of it was instinct of desire but I leaned in and kissed him. My eyes closed and his opened wide. I nibbled on his lip almost begging to let me in. He closed his eyes and pulled me against him. He opened his mouth and kissed back. I could feel his abs going up and down. I kissed a little harder and I could hear him groan. That's right, with him here I have nothing to fear. Those words gave me confident and I stroked his chest up and down, feeling every muscle and ab. I could feel him shiver and I smiled against his lips. Things were heating up and we were breathing heavier. Suddenly he pushed me on my back and sat on my lap without breaking the kiss. There was it again, that feeling inside my stomach. He let his his hand travel to my neck and I shivered. My hands were playing with his hair. Natsu was still holding himself up by one hand, letting the other hand travel down my arm and lock our fingers together. Abrupt he stopped the kiss.

' What's wrong?' I asked. ' There are people watching us.' he said. ' What?' I said surprised. I set up and with my leg I could feel a bulge, I looked down to see what it was and then blushed furiously. Natsu noticed to and began to blush crimson red, quickly he got of me and walked to the window. He sighed and opened the window, 'Happy we know you are here come out.' Natsu said. Slowly Happy came flying in. ' Happy what are you doing?' I asked. I climbed of the bed and stood next to Natsu. ' Well... since it was time to go to the guild, I wanted to find him but I couldn't find him. So I came here to look for him but I didn't know I was interrupting something...' He said very fast. ' 'Happy relax apparently you weren't the only one.' I said sighing. ' What are you talking about?' Natsu said confused. ' Well...' I walked to the door and opened it, there were Gray, Lucy and Erza. ' Uhm well... ' they all said.

' Erza are you okay? Your face is red.' I said concerned. ' That is because you... and.. Natsu...' she stuttered. ' Ow I get it.' I said laughing. Quickly Erza was back to normal. ' YOU WERE LATE.' she said. I was shocked and fell to my knees, bowing. ' We are sorry, aren't we Natsu? Natsu?' I looked around to see Natsu and Happy hiding behind the bed. Gray and Lucy made a sarcastic face. ' Natsu come here now!' I said angry. He scooted to my side and set on his knees. ' We are very sorry, Erza' we said together. ' Ow come on Erza, no need to be so angry.' gray said. He walked up to me and pulled up my chin. ' You know, what you did with Natsu we can do that to.' Gray said smirking. ' Yes, that can.' I said bluntly. Gray grinned. ' IF you want me to beat you to a pulp and then have Natsu chasing you your whole life, yeah we can.' I said cracking my fists. Gray's expression changed and he let go of my chin. ' Wauw, you got me there princess.' He said with his hands in his hips. ' I know right.' I said grinning.

Lucy hid behind Erza. ' Natsu if you burn my apartment, you are dead.' she said skeptical. I looked at my side to see Natsu's whole body on fire. ' Natsu, you're on fire!' I screamed. He was angry, very angry. I stood up and backed away. ' What is going on?' I said scared. ' I guess he didn't like that much.' Gray said sarcastic. Natsu stood up and faced Gray. ' Hands off.' He said very angry. I swallowed. Erza came stand in front of me. ' It is better if we go outside.' she said quick. I nodded and Erza dragged me out the apartment. I could feel a massive magic presence and I knew it was Natsu. Not to long after we exited the apartment the window broke and someone flew out. It was Gray. ' GRAY' we all screamed. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Natsu came jumping out of the window with a fist on fire ready to strike Gray. Gray had already stand up and stood in a fighting stand. He made a fist and put it on his other hand. ' Ice make hammer!' he screamed. A hammer of ice was in his hand. The two clashed at the same time.

A shock wave blowing Lucy and I of the edge, in the water. Lucy and I screamed while Erza remained on her step. I shivered, the water was freezing. ' Lucy, you okay?' I asked. She was seeing purple and blue. ' NO, I AM NOT' she said angry. I was getting angry as well. I am not good with cold or heat. In Home the temperature was just perfect, not hot nor cold. This was something new. ' My feet are cramping.' Lucy said. In the meantime Gray and Natsu were still fighting and hadn't even noticed that we had falling in the FREEZING water. Erza was trying to get Lucy out of the water without self getting wet. I snapped. ' NATSU AND GRAY, STOP IT NOW!' I screamed loud, really loud. That seemed to get there attention, they immediately stopped. ' Lilliana, where are you?' he said confused. ' IN THE WATER IDIOT, YOU GUYS BLOWED US IN!' I said very irritated. He gasped and ran to the edge. ' woops, didn't see that coming.' he said nervous. ' Get me out of here, I am freezing. I can't feel my feet anymore.' I said. I swum to the the edge and help my hand up. A warm hand pulled me out of the freezing water, into a hug. ' Well, that was about time.' I said shivering. He put his hand around me protectively. I sighed and laid my head in his neck.

' Your lips are purple.' Natsu said. ' Of course they are are, the water was freezing!' I said quick. ' Let me warm them.' Natsu said blunt. That surprised me. ' What?' I asked blushing. He rubbed his thump against my button lip. His mood has changed dramatic. ' You know, once I have something precious I won't let it go. Never.' he said looking in my eyes. That feeling inside my stomach was rising again and I had forgotten the cold. I looked into his eyes and than to his lips. Unconsciously I licked my lips. Apparently that was for him a approval because he started to lean in. Erza, Gray and Lucy didn't notice it because they were having a discussion about something silly. Natsu closed the gap between us. It was a sweet, loving kiss. His hands rubbed my back, it felt warm. My whole body just warmed up, after a few minutes we broke apart. I hugged him tight, both legs around his waist. ' I will never let you go' he whispered in my ear. I snuggled closer. ' Even if you wanted to, you will never get rid of me.' I said chuckling. I stood up and helped Natsu up. ' HE guys, you coming?' I said. They stopped arguing and looked at us. ' Yeah, sure.' they said. They started walking in front of us with Natsu and I close behind them. Suddenly I got a danger feeling, I stopped and looked at the sky. ' What's wrong?' Natsu said. ' Ow, It's nothing.' I said. I have a bad feeling bout this. I started walking and grabbed Natsu's hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

(Right now i have no inspiration anymore, they go to the beach for training and a bad wizard from Zeref comes where they see the dark side of Lilliana. only i do not really know a story around it. it will come only i don't know when. since it is vacation i have plenty of time to think. maybe you have some ideas.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once we arrived at the guild the sun was shining above the guild. In front of the guild was a big cart with luggage on it. ' Wow, from who is all that luggage?' I asked. ' That's from me.' Erza said. ' why so much?' I asked. The others looked at me pleaded that I did not just asked that. ' I like to be prepared. And there is other stuff we have from our missions. Like this and this.' Erza said and showed all kind of things from different missions. While she was showing it she told how she got it. It all sounded very fun to me. ' In Home we don't have that kind of things, but it sounds nice.' I said. ' you have never done a request?' Lucy asked. While Erza was full up in her story Natsu and Gray were already making a fuss and Lucy tried to break them up.

' Well.. no when I have free time I usually train the army. That's why I'm always the leader/captain in war. ' I said thinking. ' The Army?' Gray said. ' Yeah, when I am not around other Angels do it but otherwise it's me. They are always relieved if I'm not the one, they say I am to hard on them. Well what do they expect?' I said skeptical. They just stood there... staring until they heard a faint little scream. ' Minnaaaa, sorry to make you wait!' ' Ah Wendy your just on time.' Lucy said. ' Since we're all here, let's go.' Erza said.

While we were walking I made a conversation with Wendy. ' Wendy, where is Carla? Isn't she also coming?' I questioned. I knew Carla cared a lot about Wendy and wouldn't let her alone so easily. 'Carla and Happy are waiting at the station.' she said nice. ' Ow like that. Are they Together?' I asked. ' She says she hate him and that kind of stuff, but I think she likes him.' she said laughing. We talked for a while and than we arrived at the train station, where indeed Carla and Happy were waiting for us. ' Took you long enough.' Carla said with her head high.

We bought our tickets and when the train arrived we all got on except for Natsu. ' Come on Natsu, the train in going to leave.' Lucy said irritated. Natsu only shook his head fast and began to scream that he wouldn't go on the train. ' What's his problem?' I asked Gray. Gray sighed. ' The moron has motion sickness.' he said. ' Well, since he doesn't wanna go on the train let's lure him right in.' I said with a devilish smile. A black aura developed around me and I began to laugh. ' I have the perfect idea.' I said. Gray took a step back and looked afraid. I pointed my finger at my Gray to let him come closer. ' Listen this is what we are going to do.' I whispered my plan in his ear and now he began to laugh devilish. We walked to our places and set down preparing for my plan.

In the meantime:

'Natsu please get on the train, please.' Wendy said pleading. ' NO, NEVER.' Natsu screamed. Happy was pushing him from the back, but Natsu wouldn't move a centimeter. Carla had already given up and was sitting in her seat. Lucy was trying to delay the train with her appealing and somehow it worked. Erza was sitting in the seat across me and Gray. You could hear Natsu scream from the inside, her eye twitched and she stood up irritated. Quickly I grabbed her hand and made her sit down again. She looked at me confusing until she saw the look on our faces. Again she stood up and went to a seat beyond ours. The train started moving slowly and my plan was set in motion.

'Natsu, Quick. The train is leaving!' Wendy yelled. Natsu ran beside the train but wouldn't go on it. Gray and I opened the window and waited until we drove next to Natsu. Natsu looked at the train and our window was exactly beside him, his eyes bulged out of his head. Gray was sitting with one leg between my legs with his head very close holding my chin. He came closer and closer and...

with a loud crash he was on the other side of the train. Natsu looked pissed of. His stubbornness was gone and a serious look was on his face. He set a step forward and I quickly stood up pushing him on a seat sitting on his lap. ' Wow, Lilliana it really worked!.' Gray said amazed. ' I know right.' I said smiling. Natsu was sitting they very confused. ' oj, Natsu I thought you weren't going on the train.' I said innocent. ' Wait what's going on here?' he asked confused. Gray sat across us and leaned back. ' You got lured in our trap, pyromaniac.' he said cocky. ' What was that, Ice Ballerina?' he shot back. Gray only laughed.

I gave Natsu a kiss on his cheek and sat down against the window. He looked flustered but then he realized he was on a train, and his motion sickness began. I actually pitied him, his head on him the table and he looked like dying. Gray was sleeping, and I grabbed Natsu by his shoulders laying his head on my lap. I stroked his hair what was very soft. I began to sing a lullaby my mother used to sing for me. He stopped stirring and opened his eyes. I leaned on the window with my head staring out at the landscape. I kept stroking his hair and singing the lullaby.

On a certain moment I felt him turn on his back, I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked at him. His eyes pierced right trough mine. ' Thank you.' is what he said. He took his hand away and were his warm hand was, was now a cold place but it still tinkled from his touch. He closed his eyes and I lied my head against the window. Again I began to sing the lullaby and I could feel his breath become heavier. He was asleep. Slowly my eyes began to drop and I fell asleep. Unaware that a mysterious presence was close by.

**(Finally done! i got my inspiration back. I don't know when chapter 10 finished because the next 2 weeks I am on a vacation. anyway, Hope you liked it!) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up with something on my cheek, it itched. I raised my hand and accidentally slapped my own cheek. That hurt. But it woke me up, good. I heard people laughing and I opened my eyes only to see everyone laughing at me. Happy was touching me with his tail and it itched. You should actually never wake me up until I'm fully rested because well... let's say I am not a morning person and than I'm not in a good mood. I cracked my knuckles and my eyes narrowed and I am officially in a bad mood. ' Happy.' I said with a polite voice. Still laughing he answered ' Aiii.' I gave him a dead glare and everyone stopped laughing. ' YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!.' I yelled. He screamed and flew away. Quickly I stood up and ran after him. He flew out of the train and high in the air. ' You can't reach here.' he said proud. Everyone came out of the train as well.

' C- come on L-illiana, i-t was just a joke... ' Natsu said stuttering and afraid. Slowly I turned around and gave him the deadliest glare I had. He took some steps back and hid behind Lucy who was also shaking with fear. ' She is just like Erza when she is mad.' Gray whispered in Lucy's ear. Natsu and Lucy nodded. ' Did you say something?' Erza said threatening. ' No Ma'am.' they said hanging on to each other.

I had already stopped walking away from the train and turned around facing the train. I began to walk then jog and at least ran at full speed. Natsu, Lucy and Gray quickly jumped of my way. I jumped on the train and did a back flip. When I was in the air I grabbed Happy's tail and dragged him down as I fell back to the ground. I stood straight again looked at Happy. He had tears in the corner of his eyes, I didn't knew if it was from laughing of fear. ' Please, Please spare me!' he began.

Then I felt how hot it was, I looked up at the sky and I saw not a single cloud. I looked in front of me and saw sand and I heard waves. We were at the beach. I stared at the water and how it sparkled trough the sun. I stopped daydreaming when I heard a cry from Happy. ' PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.' he cried. ' Happy what the heck are you doing?' I asked him. I let go of his tail and immediately he flew behind Natsu. ' So, this is a beach. ' I said impressed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. ' Good to know that you're not a morning person.' Gray said laughing. ' huh? Ow yeah, I should have told you sorry.' I smiled sheepishly. ' Have you never been to the beach before?' Lucy asked. ' I have swam in the sea before, and I have seen sand before but no never a beach. I never had a chance to go there.' I said . ' That's good, we will make you never forget this day.' Gray said. I didn't knew how I should take that.

' Where are Wendy and Carla?' I asked. ' ow, they went ahead. The train had already stopped and we already have a spot on the beach. We were going to wake you up first but you and Natsu laid so cute.' Lucy said. ' Yeah, his head om your lap with your hands in his hair.' Gray said teasingly. I blushed. ' Shut up Gray.' I shot back.

' He, Lilliana were did you learn that lullaby? We all had the urge to sleep and I did sleep well.' Erza questioned. I looked at the sky. ' I learned that from my mother. She always used to do that when I couldn't sleep. I really liked it, but somehow in the beginning I wasn't able to give the same feelings she did.' I said confused. ' What kind of feeling was it then?' Lucy asked. ' It was Love. Something you want to protect and keep save. Making sure they are okay.' I said a bit dazed. ' so you love us all, the only one that fell asleep were us and the rest of the passengers didn't. So that's a proof that you love us all.' Gray said. That was indeed nice to hear. But also a bit disappointing. ' I actually said to myself that I would never love again.' I said soft. ' Did you say something?' Lucy asked. ' ow, no nothing at all.' I fake laughed. I need to change the subject.

' where are Natsu and Happy?' I asked. ' ow when Happy was back they ran to the beach like maniacs, idiot.' Gray said sighing. ' Well shall we go?' Lucy asked. ' Yes, we need to change it is very hot.' I said looking into the sun.

we all changed. Lucy wore a bikini with stars, Erza a black one, Wendy a green one with a skirt and I wore a pink strapless bikini with frills. Carla wore a simple pink bikini.

' He, Lilliana you have a nice body.' Lucy said. ' Thanks, you to and Erza too.' I said amazed. I was smaller than Lucy, but it sill looked nice. ' You're clothes were hiding it a bit.' Erza said. ' Ow really, it's not like hiding it but not also like showing it.' I said thinking. In the meantime Wendy was sitting in the corner of the room... depressed. ' ah, Wendy don't worry about it. I was just like you when I had your age.' I said quick. ' in the beginning they were teasing me with it, but after a while they stopped because they were afraid.' I said laughing. That brought back some memories. ' and plus you look really cute.' Erza said. Wendy stood up and slammed one foot on a bench. ' That's right, I am going to be just like you all.' she said proud. We all laughed.

A knock on the door make us stop laughing. ' oj, are you done?' it was Gray. ' Yeah, were done.' Lucy screamed. We opened the door to be welcomed by bright sunlight. When we could see again we saw Gray, Natsu and Happy staring, eyes bulged out and mouth wide open. ' uhm.. You're going to catch birds if you hold your mouth like that.' I said uncomfortable.

Natsu nodded and closed his mouth but still hold the stare. He began walking over to me and I took a step back as he set a step closer. Until I felt a wall, of course how predictable. I tried the doorknob only it was locked already, OF COURSE. I sighed and looked at Natsu, eyes trailing down his body. Six pack, muscular arms and legs and then all the way up to his handsome but cute face. Spiky pink hair that was soft, sunlight on his tanned body. I unconsciously began to drool.

I heard footsteps and laughter, but I didn't really care all I saw was him. He walked closer and closed the gap between us. A soft kiss turned into a kiss with lust. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I let him in. his hands were trailing my body, shoulders, waist. Hips and all the say up again. Where ever he touched left a burning spot. I ran my hand across his six pack and arms. I moaned softy only to receive a deeper kiss. I heard a deep growl within his throat. I kissed back hard. My hands stopped around his neck pulling him closer. His hands stopped at my waist making small circles with his thump. My body was right against his and I could feel every breath he took. Slowly we pulled away, and gave each other a normal kiss.

I was panting and my cheeks were red. On one side he pulled my hair away. I was confused until I felt him kissing my neck. For a second my legs wobbled and he hold me in his strong arms. My hands were resting in the beck of his neck. I melted away and I bit my lip trying to hold back a moan. On a certain time he touched a certain spot and I couldn't hold back. But still I tried to muffle it away in his hair. I felt him smirk against my neck. Somehow I got a bad feeling about that. He licked that spot and began sucking. Are you kidding me? He is making a hickey. I wanted to stop him only on the other side I didn't want him to stop.

To tease him I pressed my body further against him. Making him shiver, this time it was my time to smirk. To go a bit further I moaned right into his ear and I licked the shell of his ear. He stopped at my neck and went back to my mouth, he pushed me further against the wall and pressed his body into mine. Then he kissed me deep, hard and with much feelings. He was a bit taller than me so he pushed my head back to get better access. I moaned into his mouth. I ran my hands around his nipples. That seemed to be a trigger because he picked me up and I put my legs around his waist.

The wall was holding me up and his hands were on my waist, little by little going a bit higher. I arched my back because of his touch. And when he was almost there we heard a explosion.

Abrupt he stopped and I was already looking where it came from. I saw smoke and jumped from Natsu's waist. Cold took over my body but I didn't care. ' That is were we lay on the beach.' Natsu said chocked. My heart stopped, was Zeref sending someone? Why didn't I sense his presence? Why is he/she attacking our friends not me? And many more things. ' Let's go.' Natsu said grabbing my hand. I nodded and we ran towards the smoke with another explosion followed.

**(** **i Got suddenly many idea's and i am trying to make it good only it's very hard not to blush or fangirl when you write this... whahah. this is last chapter for 2 weeks, sorry for the cliffhanger.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We bumped into a lot of people that were running away from the explosions, still keeping an eye on each other to make sure someone wasn't left behind.

When we arrived at the scene, we stopped abrupt. Gray was being trowed into the sea, Erza in one of her armors dodging attacks, Carla was holding Wendy in the sky and Lucy had called Leo and held her whip. Happy was probably somewhere behind a tree.. hiding.

But then my eyes drifted of to the attacker. Or should I say attackers. There were 2 guys, both with long red hair (imagine Luke and Ash/ Tales of the Abyss) . It were twins. And one had a boring look on his face and the other one a arrogant look. They wore a shirt with open belly so you could see there six pack. Black pants a bit loose, with boots. And on there waist was holder for one sword. The older one watched as the younger one did all the work, but it seems he didn't mind at all.

' Luke, why are you wasting your time on these weaklings, that is not our mission.' The older one said. ' Ash shut up, she is here somewhere and they know it.' Luke said giving another attack at Erza. Erza blocked to late and flew into some trees. All different kind of emotion were flowing trough my body. Guilt, sadness but most of all Anger. How dare they do that to my friends. I clenched my fists together, biting on my lower lip to keep myself in check. In the meantime Carla and Wendy had fished a dazed Gray out of the sea. Erza was slowly trying to get up but she was pretty tired.

Then Luke looked at me, smiling even wider. That just gave me a chill down my spine. Slowly the two began walking towards me. ' Finally there you are.' Luke said. I took a step back, there was hanging a dark aura around them. I just froze, why would they come here, I know why. Why do I answer myself. Anyway they're strong, no doubt. Stronger than normal. And those are special swords that can reflect magic, but without that they are weak. Let's just say I was lost in thoughts. Because of that I didn't knew that Natsu was standing in front of me, ready to launch a fist in there faces. One hand was on my waist, protectively keeping me behind his back. That's right he has never see me fight. The moment I heard a scream I snapped out of my thoughts.

Natsu threw himself at Luke. ' NO NATSU STOP.' I screamed. It sounded kind of desperate. Instead of hitting his face he hit Luke's sword. The flame on his fist disappeared and you could hear a cracking sound. Pain was written all over his face. Then Luke kicked him in the stomach and he flew against Erza knocking them both on the ground. ' weakling' Luke huffed. Okay now I am officially pissed of. I clenched my fist so hard that there was blood dripping from my fingers.

' Don't worry, it will be over soon.' Luke said amused. ' Just finish her, I don't like it here.' Ash said. Luke chuckled. ' Of course, it will be my pleasure.' he said devilish. He was standing right in front of me, his eyes drifted from my face to my neck.

' ow what is that' he said with an very amused smile. His hand reached out and touched the hickey on neck. ' Did your boyfriend do that? Was it maybe the pink boy? The one I just kicked, he is weak.' He said. I closed my eyes and ordered myself to stay calm and not rip his head of yet... ' It's a shame you must die, otherwise I had made you my women.' he finished. His grip on my neck tightened. I began to have trouble breathing, just hold out a bit longer. I began to grin. ' What's so funny? Tell me.' Luke said clenching my neck a bit the corner of my eye I saw Lucy.

Suddenly Ash was fighting with Leo and Lucy threw her whip around Luke's arm, pulling it back. He released my throat and I breathed heavenly. Quickly I took big steps back, standing in a fighting position. Luke grabbed the whip around his arm and pulled it back, and Lucy being Lucy she flew right into Luke's chest. I had to hold back a laugh, her face was priceless. ' I am sorry Lucy.' a voice said. ' Leo NO.' Lucy screamed. The spirit disappeared with a weak smile on his face. Luke was still holding Lucy, eyes traveling down her body. ' You have a nice body, I might keep you.' he whispered in her ear. She gave a small yelp as his hands started to wonder on her body.

THAT'S IT. ' STOP RIGHT NOW.' I screamed so angry that the ground shook. Everyone stopped abrupt. All eyes where on me now. ' so you finally got your fighting spirit back? It would have been boring if you didn't resist.' Ash said. I laughed, ' You really have a dead wish, you know.'

then I changed into my fighting gear. At the top I wore a blood red corset, with black shorts. Around the shorts was some kind of black skirt that touched the ground. (it is open in the front and closed in the back. It is hard to explain, so use your imagination ;) ) I wore red high gladiator heels, that was connected to my shorts. My mid-long blond hair with lighter blond highlights hung loose hugging my back. And on my head I wore a silver/white tiara. And on my back was a holder for my 2 (kind of samurai) swords. All of that happened in a flash of light. My normal green/blue eyes were now bright turquoise. Everyone's eyes were on me with some jaws dropped.

' Your nickname really suites you, BloodAngel. ' Ash said while shameless checking me out. somwhere from my left I heard 2 growls, that were probably Natsu and Gray. I grabbed my white FairyTail necklace/sign and breathed in and out. I reached for my swords and pulled them out, standing in a fighting position. ' Well, are we going to fight or not?' I asked grinning. Luke and Ash looked pissed off. The first one that will attack, will lose. The fierce battle between the Princes of Home and Luke, Ash was going to begin.

**(Yeah, another chapter done! i must say describing clothes or battles in English is pretty difficult. But anyway I hoped you enjoy my story.)**


	12. Authors Note (important)

Authors Note:

**here is some explanation to the story so far.**

**The lullaby I used was from Tales of The Abyss: Tear's Grand Fonic hymns.**

**And I made a drawing of Lilliana with the hair loose and tied and with 2 different poses. I am definitely not an good drawer, but it gives you an idea. If you want to see it please review and I will post it. In the drawing I made some things different but that is how I want her to look like.**

**I don't know when the next chapter is done because I am very busy with school and I am sorry but school comes first ;)**

**Follow and Favorites. **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 **( the bold are the thoughts.)**

* * *

They stood there on the sideline, watching with disbelief as I fought those idiots. Ash fought collected and thought of his moves while Luke just waved randomly with his sword. The only thing that made clear they were twins, was the appearance. Even though they were so different they worked well together.

I kicked Luke in the stomach and jumped a few steps back. Cursing holding his stomach at the hard blow. ' Ow come on! I wasn't even trying!' I said offended. ' You bitch, die!' he said leaping forward. I blocked his attack easily. ' Now I'm a bitch? Just a few minutes ago you called me your woman. I just don't get you.' I said sarcastic.

My instincts made me jump out of the way as a knife being trowed at me. ' You should never let your guard down, Lilliana.' Ash said darkly. Fighting like this, it's familiar. ' Hee! It's Princess for you IDIOT!' I screamed angry. But that only made him laugh. I faintly remember that laugh, but from where? ' Still feisty as ever.' he said putting his hands in his sides. What the hack was he talking about?

'Have we met bef-' I couldn't finish my sentence because Luke grabbed me into a headlock. ' Enough talking more fighting.' he said excited. He was strong, It admit. I kicked his shinbone, his breath hissed and his grip weakened. I took that chance to grab his arm and trow him over my shoulder, he landed flat on his back knocking the air out of him. ' Can't you see we are talking?' I said while pushing my hair out of my face.

I faced Ash again, who was still with his hands in his sides looking amused. ' Now tell me, where are my mother and sisters?' I cracked my knuckles. ' there is no need to tell you, that weren't our orders.' he said bored. Anger boiling up in me. ' Tell me NOW, WHERE THE HECK THEY ARE!' I screamed obvious angry. ' Maybe I will tell you with our next encounter.' he said while picking up his unconscious twin brother. **No.. no! I need to know where they are, what if they are being tortured? **All kind of thought were running through my mind.

I grabbed my hair and began shaking my head. ' No you will tell me now. I will do everything for you to spit it out' I said dangerous. I saw a smirk on his face that I wanted to kick of. ' Everything hé, interesting. How about you kiss me and I will tell you.' he said running his fingers over his lips. I was expecting much worse like being a slave or something like that.

I laughed, ' is that all you want?' I wiped away a tear that fell down my face. ' No, it must me a kiss with the tongue.' he said licking his lips. I froze a kiss I would do but that no way! ' Sorry but the only one I am kissing like that is with Natsu.' I said firm. After realizing what I just said, I threw a hand over my mouth and blushed.

**If that bastard touches you in any way, I will make sure he can't see anything. **Natsu said through telepathy. I giggled, because I knew he would really do it. I turned my head around to see my friends all standing ready to jump in if needed. **Don't worry I have a plan, I everything goes right he will be sleeping for the next weeks. **I sent back. Natsu looked at me confused.

What everybody didn't knew, that when I kiss somebody I can take all of his energy until he is a lifeless body and it will take weeks to restore all that energy. Plus I can restore my injuries and my own energy, and sometimes some information that can come in handy.

' Fine I will do it.' I said casually. ' WHAT NO!' Lucy screamed. ' Relax Lucy, if it is the only way I will do it.' I said dramatic. I set a step forward. ' Stop right now, there are other ways.' Natsu said hopeful. I looked at Erza hoping that she will understand. I saw her nod. She put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. ' Natsu, if she wants to do it let her do it.' I mouthed a thank you before I started walking to Ash. 'Lilliana, stop!' he yelled. Trying to get out of Erza's grip. I ignored him and walked until I was standing before him.

He lay Luke on the ground. He took his hand out and caressed my cheek. I flinched at his touch. ' You want to know so badly.' he said while grabbing my neck and covered my hickey with his hand. ' finally after so many years I get to see you again..' he said soft. What after many years? See you again? I looked at him confused. ' Open your mouth.' he said firm. ' What?' I said boldly. He grabbed my chin and forced my mouth open. His grip on on my neck tightened and he leaned in. **nononono, I don't want this. I can't do it. I can't kiss with my enemy. I am tough but still a girl... Please Natsu stop it.**

I opened my eyes not knowing when I closed them. And they widened on the moment Ash's tongue slipped inside my mouth. I froze, this feels so wrong. One hand grabbed my waist as the other one still covered my hickey. He pulled me close, to close. I set my hands on his chest to push him away. But suddenly I felt like an ordinary girl that has no strength. I felt weaker by the second. He can take energy too. Fine that I know that now. I must kiss back if I want to take his energy. Hesitantly I stroke my tongue against his but pulled back immediately. His grip tightened more. There was no space between us. The one-sided kiss stopped and my knees buckled.

His hand held me up, firmly pressing me against him. My head fell paralyzed on his shoulder. He licked my ear shell, I was utterly engrossed. ' If you want to know something you have to kiss back.' he whispered. I snapped. Fine if you want something you can get it. I clenched my fists, grabbing his hair and pulled his head up. A faint breeze of wind surrounded me.

This time I grabbed his chin and opened his mouth, slipping my tongue in I began sucking his energy like a vampire. Surely he didn't felt it because he kissed back. After a few minutes I stopped the kiss, I held him his limb body up by his hair, spit some spit out and wiped my mouth. I kicked my knee into his face and then dropped him on the ground.

I saw it... my sisters being tortured and my mother being chained up in a crappy cell.

Blood boiling inside of me, head furious. The soft breeze turned into a wild raging wind surrounding me, my blond highlights turned pitch black and my bright turquoise eyes turned red. A dark aura released itself from my body and even my swords. I smiled devilish. My dark side has just come out.

' Order completed.' Ash said before becoming unconscious.

* * *

**This are the powers I thought of: My powers: Indignation, Judgment Heal, Protective Barrier, Meteor Light Rain. Orb (explosion.)**** (****swords) Double slash, explosion. Super Speed and strength, telepathy, Teleportation. Singing. Energy Drain (kiss) **

**Wow I made this chapter in almost 2 hours, pretty fast for me.**

** Love the days when I don't have any homework :)**

**P.s Please review I want to know if you like it and otherwise I will stop with this story, because it has no point than.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The only thing I wanted to do on that moment was to kill Zeref. Make him pay. I needed to kick someone, unfortunately (poor) unconscious Ash laid there. I know it is really weak to kick a man who is already on the ground so I looked around. Even though it was my dark side, I don't lose myself in it. And yes victim found. Luke had just stand up and looked at his brother. You could see the anger in his eyes. And then his gaze found me. Anger replaced Fear.

' Now you're officially BloodAngel.'' he said obvious afraid. I giggled and slowly walked up to him. ' Go back to Zeref and say that I am ready for him. And that he shouldn't mess with me, my friends, or my family.' then I flicked his forehead. My powers increase dramatic in my dark from. So instead of just falling on his but, he flew 5 meters away and then landed on his back. I picked Ash up by his hair and threw him to Luke who barely caught him. He made a portal by saying some magical words and then disappeared.

I ordered myself to breath in and out, calming myself down. I turned around and saw my friends looking at me with horror. '' Just as I expected, you will all hate me now, don't you?'' I said with a gentle smile. '' finding me a monster, Natsu probably doesn't want to date a monster, so just say it. I can take it.'' I said now faking a smile. '' What are you talking about? That was AWESOME!'' Natsu screamed running towards me and pulling me in a hug.

'' How did you managed to hold control?'' Erza asked. '' Well... my gear and weapons are part of me. Still I too am surprised, it has only been the second time I lost control over my emotions.'' I said. '' Second time? Then you must be exhausted.'' Gray said. '' Now you're talking about it...''

a sudden wave of dizziness overwhelmed me. My highlights and eyes returned to there original color and I fell. Somewhere in mid-air I stopped falling. And strong hands held me. My eyes where still open but everything went haze and went into slow motion. I could faintly hear Natsu call my name and that from Wendy. A drop in the sand and Wendy crying saying that she couldn't heal me. An angry Natsu and a scolding Erza. My body went limp and my eyes closed.

This time I woke up only to feel nothing. Most of the times I would feel sick and have a headache, but now nothing. Even though I did felt some overworked muscles. I opened my eyes and saw it was dark. My eyes felt like 10 kilo sand bags and I couldn't feel my body. I got a little panicked, I tried to move my fingers and toes. Luckily they did just what I wanted. My heart calmed down, I was not paralyzed or something. I tried to move my arms and tried to sit up. My eyes scanned the room. It was a bedroom with 2 beds, 2 doors I think one is for the bathroom, a little decoration and that was it. I swept my legs of the bed and I heard my stomach growl. Damn I was hungry. I laid a hand on my stomach and than I felt how skinny and flat my stomach was. I stood up and walked with some help of the walls, to the mirror. Then it hit me, I had definitely lost weight. My legs were skinnier, my hipbones were as sharp as knives, you could see my ribs and my face was bonier than ever. That the hell happened?

I pushed myself to the door, practically falling against it. I closed my eyes and grabbed the doorknob, I don't even wanna see my hands. Just the feeling of being so weak is terrible. I opened the door and a bright light hit me instantly. I stumbled through the hallway, I tried to call Natsu or Lucy but my voice came out very hoarse. How long have I been out? If I hadn't caught myself, I had fallen hard on the ground. '' Dammit. '' I punched the wall instantly regretting it, it felt like my whole hand was broken.

Loud pairs of footsteps could been heard. I looked away from the floor with my eyes following the sound. My legs buckled and I cursed at myself. A pair of arms was around me, feeling my forehead and then sweeping me up in its arms. '' GUYS, she's awake! '' after my vision cleared I looked up. The figure smiled at me and saying that it was glad to see me awake. It was Gray.

Gray carried me to a couche in the living room. There was everyone looking relieved but also worried. I didn't see Natsu. '' N-natsu.. '' I managed to bring out. Everyone looked at each other. '' Natsu will come soon. '' Lucy said eventually. I nodded. I looked around. We were in a wooden house. If you listened carefully you could hear the sea. We were still at the beach. I was confused. '' W-here, wh-y. '' I brought out. '' Ever since you... '' Lucy began. '' passed out. We stayed at the beach house we have rented. And why? Because we thought the trip back would've been to dangerous for you.'' Erza finished. My mouth got the shape of an O.

'' Traini-'' Gray cut me off, '' Training... we have done some training but we were to worried. I think Natsu is running some laps now to take things of his mind. '' Gray said. Worried about me? How long do they know me, not so long. But why taking things of his mind. I shot Gray a confused look. '' Well.. the first nights he had sat by your bed the whole night. After a few weeks we began to lose some hope, you were getting skinnier and colder no matter how much we covered you. No one can hold out long without food longer than a week. But since your not really human we didn't knew what to do. Natsu became less enthusiastic. And everybody else less talkative. Natsu tried to communicate with you through your mind but it didn't work. Also we had to take in that you could fight like that. You took those guys single-handed out while we were fighting our ass of. We are glad to have someone like you in our team.'' Gray finished.

I had tears forming in my eyes. '' Even though we don't know you long, you already mean very much to us.'' Lucy said. Erza nodded. I smiled and cried. It's so easy to make friends, you only have to stand open to it. Many years ago I would have shut down and glared at everybody who tried to talk with me. Knowing that in the end I will have to say goodbye and never see them again. That pain was something I didn't want to feel anymore but the loneliness that came because of that, was to big and I broke. Later I found out that saying goodbye is part of life. And you just have to accept it. You can better make the best out of it, you only live once. '' how long? '' my voice was already getting a bit better. Everyone shot glances at each other. Finally Erza spoke. '' 2 months. ''

If it was on cue the door flew open and there he stood, eyes big, huffing with red cheeks and the most biggest smile I had ever seen. Natsu.


End file.
